


Wouldn't It Be Loverly?

by AlmostGinger



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmostGinger/pseuds/AlmostGinger
Summary: Sara ends up holding a baby and calls the one person sensible enough to help. Ava.A short little bit of fluff, set in S3 after ep15. No mentions of Mallus so slightly non-canon on that front.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 17
Kudos: 158





	1. Chapter 1

“Captain, I hate to interrupt, but Dr Palmer needs you immediately”  
“Come on Gideon, I’ve only just sat down” sighed Sara. She had just poured herself a drink and put her feet up after having one hell of a week.  
“I am sorry Captain, but it is urgent” replied Gideon, as contrite as A.I. could sound.  
Sara sighed and jumped from her chair. She headed down through the bridge and through the numerous metallic corridors of the Waverider until she arrived at the lab.

“Ok Ray, what’s the crisis? Did you find too much sugar content in the cereal again?” said Sara as she strode into the lab.  
“Ray?” she said, a little unsure. There was no sign of the eternally cheerful scientist.  
As she observed the room, she noted the equipment on the side. Something resembling a hairdryer was lying on the floor, still smoking slightly from one end. She braced herself for a potential attacker and stepped gently past the machine. As she got to the other end of the workbench, she saw the problem. In a pile of Ray’s clothes lay a sleeping baby.  
“What the hell?”  
“It would seem Dr Palmer’s attempts to make improvements to his hyper-molecular compressor have resulted in...”  
“A shrink Ray” Sara finished.  
“Essentially” replied Gideon.  
Sara chuckled and picked up infant Ray, bundling him up in his former self’s sweater.  
“Gideon, call the others to the bridge”  
“I’m sorry Captain, with the exception of Mr Rory, the rest of the team are still out rescuing Alan Turing from the Battle of Waterloo” replied Gideon.  
“Serves me right for joking about being the ship Mom” sighed Sara, “Gideon, we’re gonna need some diapers and you know, baby stuff”  
“I’ve prepared your quarters Captain”  
“Of course you have” replied Sara as she carried Baby Ray from the lab.

***  
“Um, Director, I know you said not to disrupt you but Sara Lance has called fourteen times now, and she is pretty mad” said Gary, his anxiety at a new level as he delivered the news.  
Ava pinched her nose. Since Sara had called things off, all she had tried to do was forget that the blonde existed. She had been naïve to think that was ever going to be a possibility.  
“Fine, put her through” she muttered.  
“Captain Lance” greeted Ava, making a concentrated effort to appear unaffected by a call from Sara.  
Her resolve failed as soon as Sara appeared, she looked tired, and dishevelled. Ava’s first thought was that she had just returned from fighting Vikings or Pirates. Or Viking Pirates.  
“Are you ok?” she asked, the concern she had tried so hard to hide, emanated in her tone.  
“Ava, I’m so tired. How do people do it? I don’t think I can do this.” replied Sara. She had never sounded so defeated.  
“Sara, what’s happened?” asked Ava.  
“I’m sorry to ask, but I really need your help” replied Sara, rubbing at her temple.  
Ava didn’t need to be asked twice. She pressed her wrist and within seconds was walking on to the bridge of the Waverider. 

She wasn’t sure what she had been expecting. Perhaps a wounded Captain Lance. A broken Waverider. A dead Legend. Certainly not the image before her. Ava had not been prepared for the sight of Sara Lance, ex Assassin, Captain of the Waverider and total badass, pacing up and down the bridge with a screaming baby in her arms.  
“He won’t stop crying. I’ve tried everything” she said sounding utterly fed up.  
“Where did he come from? Is it an anachronism?” Ava asked, the Bureau had taught her caution before all things.  
“It’s Ray. His machine backfired”  
Ava looked appropriately surprised.  
“How do we get him back?” Ava asked.  
Sara sighed.  
“Unfortunately, until the legends return Alan Turing back to the Timeline I cannot alter Dr Palmer’s state. The progress made with technology is much slower without Mr Turing’s additions to history” said Gideon a little sheepishly.  
“And the others aren’t back from Waterloo yet”  
“How long has he been crying?” asked Ava.  
“Weeks” replied Sara, who felt like she was on the verge of bawling herself.  
“Dr Palmer may be suffering from colic” said Gideon helpfully.  
“Here, let me take him, you go get some sleep” said Ava, taking the still screaming baby from Sara. Sara gave Ava a grateful smile before retreating to her quarters before she had chance to change her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Ava had rocked baby Ray. She had swayed him. She had rubbed gentle circles across his tiny back.  
Nothing had soothed him.  
She popped herself down on the rocking chair that Gideon had so kindly produced and settled Ray in her arms. His little face was a violent red and Ava was impressed that his baby lungs still had any air left in them. She struggled to understand how such a permanently happy adult could be so whiny as an infant.

“Rock a bye baby, in the tree-top, when the wind blows the cradle will rock” Ava sang gently. Much to her chagrin, Mick Rory bowled in as she was mid-lullaby.  
“You need to shut the kid up.” He growled as he passed by them and grabbed another six pack from the refrigerator.  
“It’s Ray. Maybe he’d prefer a male influence?” said Ava, narrowing her eyes at the ex-con.  
Mick shook his head.  
“I ain’t playing house. Try a show tune” he replied before disappearing with a belch.  
It wasn’t like she had any other ideas.  
“Oh what a beautiful mornin’, oh what a beautiful day, I’ve got a beautiful feeling everything’s going my way” she sang as she gently rocked baby Ray.  
To her complete shock he settled instantly. Within seconds he was sleeping, occasionally letting out a tiny snore. Now he was asleep, Ava found him adorable. 

She carried him as gently and as quietly as she could to Sara’s quarters, She didn’t fancy risking the consequences of waking either of them. As she reached the door, Sara appeared, looking much more human than the exhausted shell that had greeted her earlier.  
“Oh my god he’s asleep” whispered Sara, the surprise evident in her eyes.  
Ava allowed herself a little smug smile. She liked impressing Sara. Even if it was something as simple as getting a baby to sleep. She placed Ray in the crib and arranged the soft blanket over him.  
Sara had never really been the broody sort. Action and adventure had always enticed her, leaving little thought for anything so needy and permanent as a child. However, seeing Ava tucking-in baby Ray ignited an explosion of “what if’s” in her brain. 

“Did you get enough sleep? You should rest some more. I can stick around incase he wakes up” whispered Ava, gesturing at Sara’s bed.  
“I love you” replied Sara. She flinched as soon as the words were said. She hadn’t meant to say that out loud. Damnit baby Ray! depriving her of sleep and common sense. Much to her relief, Ava pretended that she hadn’t heard her outburst.  
“Get some rest Sara” said Ava, firmly, as though she was giving her a direct order from the Time Bureau. For once in her life, Sara actually took the instruction. 

***  
When Sara woke up it took her a minute to fully adjust to what she was seeing. Ava, gorgeous, unflappable Ava Sharpe was sat on the edge of her bed with baby Ray nestled on her lap, his chubby little fist wrapped round a small stuffed dinosaur which he was wielding around with vigour. He clubbed Ava in the face with the fluffy T-Rex several times.  
“Hey” Sara said.  
“Oh hey, sorry, did we wake you?” Ava asked, dodging another blow from the T-Rex.  
“No, my batteries are fully charged.”  
“That’s good to hear” replied Ava.  
Sara couldn’t get over it. Ava was always hot, but somehow, she had reached a new level of hotness. The grace in which she had ducked the errant toy, the gentleness in her face as she tickled Ray’s sides. It was a whole new side to Ava that Sara had never even thought to imagine. She needed to reign her brain in.

“So, when did you become a baby whisperer huh? What’s your secret? You slip some whisky in his bottle?” asked Sara with her signature grin.  
“I took Mr Rory’s advice” Ava said with a shrug.  
Sara did a double-take.  
“You took babysitting advice from a pyromaniac?” she asked.  
“Mr Rory has a varied skill set” interrupted Gideon.  
Ava tried not to jump. The omnipresent A.I. system still caught her off guard sometimes.  
Sara threw her hands up in defeat.  
“He said to sing show tunes to Ray” explained Ava.  
Sara groaned, as though she had just been told the answers to a pub quiz round that she should have known.  
“Mick’s a genius” she said.  
“You would have thought of it too, if you hadn’t been fatigued” replied Ava with a soft smile.  
“True” said Sara. She shimmied out from under the bed covers and made her way to the edge of the bed. Baby Ray greeted her with a drool-covered fist to the face.  
“You know what, I’m really starting to miss grown-up Ray.  
“How long have the others been gone?” asked Ava.  
“Two days. They aren’t responding on the comms anymore either. I guess because Turing is displaced, the technology is too” answered Sara.  
Baby Ray lunged from Ava’s hold and yanked a significant chunk of Sara’s hair.  
“Mother...fluffer!” Sara yelled, managing to censor herself at the last minute. Baby Ray giggled and made to do it again, but he was foiled by Ava’s strong arms taking him captive once more.  
“The comms are basic in comparison to my Time Courier, and the Waverider’s Time Drive. Both of which are still working, so it must be something else that has knocked out the comms. I’ll have Gary investigate” said Ava.  
“I should go find them” Sara began.  
“Captain Lance, right now, Dr Palmer needs you” said Ava sternly.  
“You don’t want to keep an eye on him while I just do a super quick rescue mission?” replied Sara giving Ava some serious puppy dog eyes.  
“No, he needs you right now. He needs a diaper change. I’m drawing a line there.” Replied Ava, handing the infant to Sara.


	3. Chapter 3

Ava had born witness to many alarming and surprising sights during her career at the Time Bureau. Yet, not even a Viking clan worshipping a Beebo toy was as far-fetched as what was playing out before her. 

“Bless your beautiful hide, you're just as good as lost, I don’t know your name but I’m staking my claim unless your eyes is crossed” sang Sara as she strutted across the galley, shaking a bottle of baby formula at Ray who was clapping happily in his high chair.   
Ava frowned at the choice of song and made a mental note to explain to Sara the various problematic themes of Seven Brides for Seven Brothers.   
She cleared her throat.

“Oh, hey Ava” smiled Sara, giving the agent a fake tip of an imaginary hat. Ava wondered if Sara was aware of how ridiculous she was. It was adorable really.   
“You two seem to be getting along” said Ava with a smile and wave for Ray.   
“We always got along Ava. It's just now he sleeps through the night…” replied Sara with a wink. She put the bottle of baby formula into Ray’s hands and ruffled his hair as he greedily gulped from the bottle.  
Ava raised an eyebrow.

“Is it me, or is he bigger? Like, a lot bigger?” she asked.   
“He’s bigger. Gideon thinks his growth rate is accelerating because the shrink-ray affect is wearing off. Hopefully in a few days we’ll have our actual grown-up Ray back” smiled Sara. She was enjoying looking after the little munchkin (she tried not to dwell on the fact she had started to mentally refer to Ray as ‘munchkin’), but she was ready for Dr Palmer to return. Afterall, the dishes weren’t going to wash themselves. 

“Gary has found the legends. They’re safe, they had to lay low whilst the battle played out. Apparently, Mr Turing was so fascinated by experiencing history first-hand that he refused to leave until it was over. And then insisted that they try to help aid the wounded. They’ll be back soon” said Ava.  
Sara visibly relaxed at the news that the Legends were safe.   
“Hear that RayRay, your Time Bros are ok” said Sara to the smiling toddler. He put his arms up in the universal “pick-me-up” gesture. Sara relented and picked him up. Tickling him as she did.   
“Thank you for finding them Ava” said Sara, facing the agent. Ava tried to ignore the way her stomach flipped at the way Sara was looking at her.  
“No problem. Happy to help” replied Ava with a warm smile. She meant it, despite what had transpired between her and Sara, she still wanted to help. 

Ava realised she had no real reason to continue to trespass on the Waverider now that she had delivered her message. She went to tap her time courier when Sara cleared her throat.  
“Do you wanna stay for dinner?” asked Sara.   
Ava wasn’t sure what dinner really meant. She wasn’t sure they were able to be that friendly just yet.  
“Only if you want to, it was just as a thank you, for everything you’ve done” explained Sara, seeing the uncertainty in Ava’s face.  
“That depends, Captain Lance, what are you making?” asked Ava with a smile.  
“Correction, what is Gideon fabricating?” laughed Sara in response, jiggling Ray in her arms. 

Sara began tapping at the food fabricator display, earning a whirring sound followed by an insistent beeping noise. Sara opened the door to find a bowl of unidentifiable gloop.  
“Gideon, is the timeline still messed up?” Sara asked the ceiling.  
“I can get you the menus for several well recommended fast-food restaurants” replied Gideon sheepishly.  
“You want pizza?” asked Sara with a grin.   
“Carbs don’t count in the temporal zone, right?” replied Ava, sitting down at the table.


	4. Chapter 4

Ava was going over Gary’s reports for the week. He had written an unnecessarily lengthy account of his involvement in the return of Alan Turing to the Timeline. She flicked through the sixty-page document and decided she needed a coffee before tackling the document.  
Before she had chance to leave her desk there was an alert on her screen. An incoming video call from the Waverider. She accepted the call, anything was more appealing than Gary’s essay.

“Hey Ava, sorry to disturb you, but Ray really wanted to see you” said Sara. Ava was surprised to see that Baby Ray was now Small Boy Ray.  
“Ava, Watch!” squealed Ray as he got on a small red bike (still with the training wheels attached) and did a lap of the bridge.  
“Oh wow Ray! Look at you go! You’re so fast. And so grown-up!” said Ava, enjoying the excitement on Ray’s face.  
“I’m the fastest!” shouted Ray as he pedalled his little legs off.  
He nearly took out Zari as she entered the Bridge. She managed to keep her expletives in.  
“Ray you need to slow down buddy, you could hurt someone!” shouted Sara to his disappearing form as he zoomed off down the ship.  
“Z! can you go after him? he’s gonna break something at that speed!” pleaded Sara. Zari mock saluted her captain and jogged off after Ray.

Sara turned back to Ava, a little line of concern etched into her forehead.  
“Sorry about that. He’s been asking to see you all week. I kinda ran out of excuses to say no.” explained Sara.  
“You can always call. I don’t how you deny him anything. I can’t believe how big he has gotten in a week!” Ava replied.  
“I know, it’s been pretty intense. He took his first steps on Monday and now he’s running, and riding his bike, and wrestling with Nate.”  
“You’re doing well with motherhood” Ava said softly.  
Sara smiled and was about to reply when Ray came running into view, bawling his eyes out and holding his finger up in the air.  
“I better go” said Sara quickly to Ava before signing off.  
Ava sighed and turned back to Gary’s report. She had just made her way through the first paragraph when another call came through from the Waverider.  
“Sara?” greeted Ava.  
“Hey, Have you a minute to come over?” asked Sara over the sound of a crying child.  
Ava didn’t need to be asked twice.  
She tapped her wrist and within seconds was standing the in bridge of the Waverider.

Sara was knelt down, holding Ray’ hand and making soothing noises. Ray was having none of it.  
Ava walked over to the pair and crouched down next to Sara.  
“Hey little man, what happened?” she asked Ray softly. The look of relief on Sara’s face wasn’t lost on her.  
The little boy turned to Ava, waving his finger at her and continuing to sob at an impressively loud level.  
“Oh, you hurt your finger? Has anyone kissed it better?” asked Ava. Ray nodded and sniffed loudly.  
“Ok, and that didn’t help?” she asked.  
Ray shook his head, his dark hair flopping over his face. Ava gently moved his hair out of his eyes.  
“Oh dear, well you are being very brave Ray. Do you want to show me what hurt you? We can tell it not to do that again” said Ava. The little boy looked up at Ava, a big fat tear rolled down his cheek. She brushed it away and stood up, taking his good hand in hers.  
“Come on then, let’s go see what hurt you” she said. Sara raised an eyebrow and watched as Ava and Ray walked out into the corridor.  
“Captain, you may wish to close your mouth. You’re gawping” said Gideon.  
Sara rolled her eyes at the A.I.


	5. Chapter 5

Two days after the ‘hurt finger’ incident, Ava found herself once again, boarding the Waverider. Shortly after she had returned from ‘fixing’ Ray’s finger, she had received a scribbled note written in various neon colours. Adjacent to the bizarre scrawl and badly drawn stick-man was a more legible note.  
“Dear Ava, please come to my PJ party on Saturday night, Love Ray x”  
Ava had RSVP’d immediately.

“Ava!” shouted Ray and ran straight to the agent as soon as her foot hit the metal floor.   
Ava noted he was a little taller already. She gave the little boy a hug and ruffled his hair fondly, giving a nod to Nate who had been waiting with Ray.  
“You’re not in PJ’s” Ray said accusingly, taking in her pantsuit with a frown.  
“I have them in my bag, I came straight from work so that I wouldn’t be late” she explained.   
“Once you’ve changed come and join us in the galley” said Nate, already dressed in some ludicrous Jurassic Park PJ’s.   
Ava made her way to the sole bathroom on the ship, bumping into Zari on the way.  
“Nice onesie” commented Ava. In truth, Zari’s plaid onesie was not too different from her usual attire.   
Zari shrugged and carried on toward the galley to catch-up with the others.   
As she changed into her grey silk PJ’s, Ava wondered if she should have brought some less-formal nightwear.

“Ava, come grab a seat” smiled Sara, as Ava entered the galley. She tried not to roll her eyes at Ava’s choice of pjs. Of course she had her initials embroidered on the pocket.   
The team had arranged the chairs in a semi-circle behind the table to face a huge projector screen on the opposite wall. The table was adorned with more food than at Thanksgiving.   
Ava sat down at the empty chair between Ray and Mick.   
“Hot” Mick muttered, nodding in approval at her pjs.   
“Ava! we’ve got popcorn, and cake and donuts! You want some?” asked Ray excitedly.  
“Wow, so much sugar.” she replied with a smile, wondering how Grown-Up Ray would feel about his friends allowing him so much junk food.   
“What are we watching?” she asked grabbing a handful of popcorn from the large bowl on the table.  
“Ray hasn’t decided yet. He wanted to take a vote, so no pressure Ava, but your vote is the decider” replied Sara leaning over slightly so she could see Ava from her seat on the other-side of Ray.  
“Bugsy Malone or Calamity Jane?” said Ray, his tone serious, as though it was a life-changing decision.  
“Isn’t Bugsy Malone a bit violent?” Ava asked Sara over the top of Ray’s head.  
“It’s a kid’s film. The whole cast are kids” replied Sara with a bemused look.   
“Splurge guns!” said Nate helpfully, his tone giving away his vote.  
Ava grimaced, knowing her choice was going to be divisive.   
“Calamity Jane” she said firmly.   
“Gideon, please do the honours” said Sara, her tone suggesting she was hoping for splurge guns too.

The lights dimmed and the Warner Brothers logo appeared on the wall followed by the opening sequence. Ray was bobbing his head along to the music almost instantly.   
Ava relaxed back into her seat; she was glad she had said yes to this. She had that feeling that she used to get when she thought back on memories of her childhood (before she learned they were fictitious). It was warmth she decided, a warmth and comfort that comes from being with your people. Even with things with Sara not being quite how she wanted them, she still felt welcome. Still part of it all. 

Ray leaned his head against her side. She wrapped an arm protectively around him, her gaze catching Sara’s as she did so. Sara’s expression was one Ava couldn’t place. The optimistic part of her hoped it was affection. The realist in her said that it was affection directed toward the small boy snuggled against her. 

The film finished before she was ready for it.

The lights came back on and Ray tried to hide his yawn.  
“Ok Ray, it’s bed-time” said Sara in a no-nonsense tone. Ava tried not to laugh when she realised it was the same tone used on the Legends during missions.   
Ray pouted but when Nate and Zari started to yawn and exaggeratedly stretch, he allowed himself to yawn. Mick was already asleep in his chair.  
“Ava, please will you read me a bedtime story?” he asked, his eyes in full “sad puppy” mode.  
Ava looked to Sara for permission, she granted it with a tip of her head and a soft smile.  
Ava followed Ray to his room, side-stepping a toy triceratops as she entered.   
“This one?” he said, handing her a Haynes Manual for a 1987 Ford Mustang GT.  
“Oh honey, no, that’s too long for a bedtime story” she replied.  
“There is a copy of ‘Where the Wild Things Are’ on the desk” suggested Gideon helpfully. Ava mouthed a grateful “Thank you” to the ceiling.   
Ray got comfy in his bed. Ava assumed somebody had decorated his headboard with glow-in-the-dark star stickers, and that Grown-up Ray had not always had them feature in his room.   
She perched herself on the edge of his bed and began to read.  
Ray was fast asleep before they had even met the Wild Things.   
Ava placed the book down and silently left the room, leaving the rocket shaped night-light on.  
As she made her way back to the galley she bumped into Sara.  
“He went out as soon as his head hit the pillow” said Ava.  
“Did he try to make you read the Haynes Manual?” asked Sara.  
“Yeah” Ava replied, suddenly feeling a little awkward. Maybe it was because she was stood in the corridor with Sara and they were both in their PJ’s.   
“Do you wanna stay for a drink?” asked Sara, “with us all” she added.  
“I better get back. Gary is covering the graveyard shift and I kinda feel like he needs supervision” she replied.   
“Sure. Thanks for coming Ava” said Sara looking a little disappointed.   
“Thanks for the invite” she replied, before adding “How did I only just realise that you and Ray have matching jammies?”   
Sara didn’t reply, she just grinned as Ava tapped her Time Courier and disappeared from view.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been three days since Ray’s PJ party and Ava hadn’t heard anything from the Waverider. It wasn’t that she was worried, she just wanted confirmation of the situation. Gary (of all people) had informed her that Gideon had still not been able to return Ray to his adult state. She wondered why Sara hadn’t told her. Or why she hadn’t heard from Ray. 

Ava sucked up her pride and called the Waverider.  
“You go to your room right now!” Ava heard Sara shouting out of view of the comms screen. There was the sound of muffled words and stomping feet.  
“Sorry Ava, everything OK?” asked Sara finally coming into view.  
“Yeah, I was just checking in? Gary mentioned something earlier…” Ava replied.  
Sara stretched her arm behind her head a little, to ease the stress in her neck.  
“Ray has hit puberty. He’s being such a dick. He even managed to offend Mick.” Sara explained.  
“Oh wow” replied Ava.  
Sara sighed.  
“Look if you want me to come and play bad cop, I can” suggested Ava.  
“Thanks, I think we’ll be ok. Gideon thinks we will have our fully-grown Dr Palmer back by the end of the week” said Sara.  
“Good Luck Captain Lance” said Ava, ending the call.

*

“Someone got you flowers!” squealed Gary as he sprung into Ava’s office. He was carrying a huge bouquet of perfectly arranged flowers.  
“I bet it’s from Captain Lance!” he said with a wink as he placed the flowers on her desk and waited excitedly for her to open the attached envelope.  
“Gary, please leave” Ava asked, staring at the enthusiastic agent. Once he was safely out of the vicinity, Ava took the envelope from the flowers.  
“Happy Mother’s Day! Thanks for being a wonderful parent! Love Ray x”  
Enclosed within the note was a ticket for that evening’s performance of My Fair Lady. 

Ava smiled, it had been weeks since the ‘shrink Ray’ incident and Dr Palmer had been a fully grown-adult for a month.  
In that month he had made weekly calls to Ava, checking in with her. She hadn’t expected it at all, but it had soon become one of the favourite parts of her week.

It was a strange dynamic; Ray now had memories of two different childhoods, of each he was equally fond and grateful for. Ava enjoyed their new closeness; it was nice to have someone that felt like family.  
Last week Ray had been asking what musicals she had seen, she hadn’t given it much thought at the time, it made sense now, of course Ray wanted to see a Broadway show with her.  
She finished her report and decided an early finish was permitted. 

*

The queue of theatregoers was already wrapping around the corner of the building. Ava was looking out for the tall scientist as she joined the back of the queue.  
“Ava Sharpe” came a familiar voice from behind her. 

Ava turned to see Sara Lance, in that same dress she had worn to their first date, standing in front of her.  
“Sara, Hi!” Ava said, trying not to gape at the vision before her.  
“Did Ray send you a ticket to this?” Sara asked, her brow raised in suspicion.  
“Yeah” replied Ava.  
Before Sara had chance to reply, a message came in from Gideon.  
“Dr Palmer has regrettably been waylaid. He said to enjoy your evening Captain”  
Sara chuckled, realising that they had been stitched up.  
“Ray planned this?” asked Ava.  
“He did. I should have guessed. He did ask why we weren’t together. But how do you explain that to a kid? He was only about nine at the time” explained Sara.  
“How did you explain it?” asked Ava, Sara saw the flash of vulnerability as she spoke.  
“I made him listen to ‘Landslide’ by Fleetwood Mac” replied Sara with a shrug.  
Ava frowned before realising Sara was winding her up.

“Do you really want to watch My Fair Lady?” asked Ava, realising the queue had moved and they had not moved with it.  
“Do you?” asked Sara, biting her bottom lip.  
“I’d rather go for a drink with you.” Ava said, sounding way more confident than she felt.  
“Now that would be loverly” replied Sara in a terrible attempt at a cockney accent, taking Ava’s arm and leading them out into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up being a longer fic than anticipated! Thank you all for reading and leaving kudos! xxx


End file.
